Wilted Rose
by Echomoon-broken
Summary: It's the Victorian Era, and crime is rampant. Surely that is the only thing on Ciel's mind. He doesn't need to worry about his weight… right? T for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character used in piece of writing. They all belong to Yana Toboso, author of Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

"And another thing, you really should..." Alois said, sitting on Ciel's desk, giving 'house decorating' advice, as he called it. But Ciel wasn't listening. He wasn't even pretending to listen. He was to busy focusing on the sheets in front of him, full of numbers and factory accident reports. He didn't know why he had to respond to the accidents, but it was probably due to the fact he did own most of the factories. And due to previous failures to respond to the death of Tiny Tim number whatever, Sebastian had sat him down at his desk, provided some snacks, and told Ciel to figure out who need compensation or else.

Of course, Alois hadn't arrived at that time. And when he did, Sebastian had whisked Claude away to do some 'compensating' of their own. The two bastards. Alois, not wanting to interact with Ciel's servants, had latched onto Ciel, until, to quote the Trancy himself, 'Claude got tired of fucking your butler.' Ciel wasn't pleased by the fact that A. Sebastian was apparently on the bottom and B. that he had to entertain Alois himself. But no matter; Alois meant he could focus more on the sheets in front of him.

"And you really are getting fat, you know?" That made Ciel listen. Or at least put down his pen and turn to Alois.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "Did you just say I'm fat?"

"Yes, of course I did," Alois said, one leg up on Ciel's desk, "because, really, you are. Look at you, you're all pudgy."

"That is puppy fat," Ciel replied, turning back to the sheet. Let's see...Violet Cook...

"Excatly. Puppy _fat_."

Eight years old...

"You could really stand to lose a few pounds. Just one or two."

Killed after being caught in a machine...

"Because you are so bloody plump."

"Get out!" Ciel screeched, pulling Alois of his desk to the floor. He didn't know he was that strong, "Get out of my room!" He yelled at the blonde boy on the floor. Alois stood up, frowned, and dusted off his shorts.

"All right. Christ, you didn't have to get so worked up about it," Alois said, turning to leave, "Stupid sensitive fat people," Ciel heard him mutter as he went off to annoy some other poor soul. Ciel sighed and slouched down in his chair, looking at his stomach. Alois was right, he did look a little... Pudgy, was it? But that was normal for his age, surely. Alois would've had some, Lizzy certainly did... But not as much as he did. He pinched it a little, wondering what to do with it. He could probably stand to lose a little weight, not much, just enough to get rid of his gut. But how much did he actually weigh? He wasn't sure, as he hadn't checked in a long time and neither did Sebastian. He thought he once saw some scales in the bathroom, or the one Mey Rin used to bathe, at any rate. He sigh, got up from he desk and slipped away to the servant's bathroom.

He hadn't been in there much, or at all. He certainly couldn't remember if he had. After rooting around for a bit, he found the scales, laid them out, and stripped himself of most of his clothes, leaving his underwear on. He checked what the scale weighed in - pounds and only pounds - and stepped on it. He watched as the number spun for a bit, before settling on a weight. 108 pounds. That's not so bad, is it? he wondered, not noticing the door opening behind him.

"M-Master?" Ciel turned towards the door, seeing a surprised orange haired boy standing there, "Why are you in here?"

"It's the only place with a weighing scale, isn't it?" He half asked, half stated, folding his arms as he did so, "I was thinking about losing some weight, if you must know."

"You were?" For some reason, Finny looked slightly more cheerful, if such a thing was possible, "I am too! Hey, maybe we can go in a diet together?" He suggested.

Ciel considered this, before nodding slowly. "Yes... I suppose we could do that."

"Great!" Finny said, before running from the room. He paused at the doorway. "We'll weigh each other on Saturday. That sound like a plan?"

"Yes, it does." Finny nodded, then ran back to the gardens, evidently forgetting what his original purpose was. Ciel sighed, and started to redress himself, picking up his shirt from the floor. Now, how did neckties work?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bad ending, I never know how to do those. I'm not entirely sure if scales of that type even existed back then, but I need it for the plot to work. Acceptable breaks from reality, right? Anyway, the later chapter may have OOC happening and may be triggering for some people. I apologise in advance for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own characters used in this fanfiction. They are owned by Yana Toboso, creator of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. OOCness may be in this story. Apologies.

* * *

Ciel opened the door to the servant's bathroom, glanced around, then entered. It was Saturday, almost a week after Ciel and Finny had agreed to their diet plan together. Of course, not wanting to make Sebastian suspicious, Ciel had eaten what he was given - just not a lot of it. He told Sebastian that he 'just wasn't hungry' or that he was 'feeling sick' and had gotten away with it, though he suspected that the demon knew he was lying. No matter; if he had lost weight, it was worth it, even if at times he felt slightly dizzy and at others felt hungry. But if he met his goal (90 lbs, that was safe, right?) he could go back to his regular eating habitats. He wondered what Finny's goal was, or if Finny even had a goal. It would be interesting if he did.

The door opened, catching Ciel's attention. As he turned around, Finny came in, looking slightly flushed from working in the sun. He closed the door behind him, then sighed.

"S-Sorry for the mess I caused," Ciel heard Finny murmur, and he didn't know what mess, nor did he want to. He just shook his head and began to take off his jacket. No point in not getting the honest weight, even if did lead to-

"Eh?! Master, what are you doing?!"

-awkward questions. Ciel sighed.

"I don't wish to see extra pounds added by my clothes," he explained, thankful that he hadn't wore a tie today, "I'd recommend you do the same, though your clothes are quite light weight, so I don't think it will make much difference." He paused. "Keep your underwear on though." Finny averted his eyes away from Ciel whilst blushing, but nodded, gripping the bottom of his shirt and lifting it over his head. Ciel turned around to lesson Finny's discomfort and continued to take off his clothes. He stopped when he had reached his shorts, then turned back to see how Finny was doing. He was looking away from Ciel, and continued to do so as he bent down to reach the scales from under the sink. For a few moments, Ciel looked at Finny's behind, before he realised what he was doing and looked away sharply.

_No_, he told himself, _you shouldn't do that, remember? You like girls! Not men! _Even as he thought those words, he knew he was lying. But then he repressed the feelings, put them to the back of his mind and began to think about how when this blasted diet was over, he could go back to normal. Then he had a thought. If he went back to normal, wouldn't he regain that weight that made him fat in the first place? He bit his lips as he debated the best course of action. _No_, he thought, _best stay on the diet, unless Sebastian says otherwise._

"Yes!" Finny cried in happiness, "Half way there!" Ciel looked at Finny in confusion, as the gardener turned to face him, a wide smile on his face.

"I just want to drop a stone, is all," he explained, still smiling, "Not much weight." Ciel nodded slowly, though he knew Finny had only lost roughly seven pounds. Was his goal really that low? Ciel sighed, then got on the scales himself as Finny left them to redress rather quickly. The scale settled onto 98lbs. Ten pounds. Ciel almost had a hard time believing it; he didn't ever realised he had lost that much. True, he was sending lunch back half eaten under previously mentioned excuses, but ten pounds? He didn't even feel any different.

Maybe I should aim for 85, Ciel thought, stepping off the scales and picking his trousers up. I might feel a difference then. He sighed, picked up the scales and put them beneath the sink. He turned around, dismissed Finny, left himself, and wondered back to his bedroom, not really thinking until he bumped into Sebastian. For a moment, Ciel didn't move, enjoying how close he was to his black haired, crimson eyed butler - but in the next, he had stepped away, not wanting anyone to suspect... _That_. He looked at his butler.

"Yes?" He asked, somewhat impatiently, "What is it?"

"I was just going to call you to bed," Sebastian said, "It's half an hour until your bedtime."

Ciel nodded, pushing past Sebastian with some difficulty and heading towards his bedroom. He entered it, changed into his nightgown, then sat legs crossed on the bed. He reached for his book (Les Miserables - the history of french sewers had never been so entertaining), but stopped himself. Couldn't he figure out how to lose more weight? Surely, that would be a better way to spend half an hour. Frowning, Ciel rubbed his head in attempts to figure how.

_Exercise? No, Sebastian would hear me_, he thought. He exhaled, blowing air from his nose in a irritated manor. _What was it that caused people to get fat, again? Food,_ Ciel thought, before nearly hitting himself. _Food! I can stop eating some food! What is it that they makes people fat again?_ He frowned_. Oh, that's right. Creamy stuff, and meat. Sweet things as well. They'll have to go. But wait..._He groaned in frustration_, Sebastian will notice..._ Ciel sighed_. _He would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. He reached for his book and climbed under the bedsheets, reading until Sebastian came in, took the book off of him, and turned off the lights, Shortly after that, Ciel managed to fall asleep. He was woken up the next morning by his butler, who began to dress the boy.

"For today's breakfast," Sebastian said in his silk smooth voice, pale hands doing the buttons on Ciel's shirt, "You have a choice between cottage chees and fruit, or porridge with cream and blueberries."

"Cottage cheese with fruit," Ciel replied, even though he didn't know if the cottage cheese was fattening or not, "please."

"Of course, young master," Sebastian replied, now tying a necktie, "Are you feeling better today, young master? I do hope you aren't sickening for something."

"I'm _fine_, Sebastian," Ciel replied, a little aggressively, "Honestly, you're gettting worked up over nothing. It was just a little quesiness."

Sebastian stepped back from Ciel and examined him. He looked as though he was going to say something, but didn't, instead bowing and leaving the room, with a small voice in the back of his mind telling him that yes; Ciel _was_ a little bony looking today.

* * *

Like I said last time. I suck at ending individual chapters. Anyway, hopefully, this fic will be updated every Sunday or Monday. If not, well, please don't yell at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters used in this fanfictions. They are owned by Yana Toboso, creator of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. OOC may occur in the course of this story. My apologies.

* * *

"...and Miss Elizabeth is visting today," Sebastian said as he collected Ciel's plates. Most, or at least three quarters, of the cottage cheese had been eaten, much to Sebastian's relief. Ciel had been worrying him more than usual as of late, so it was nice that the boy had returned to halfway normal eating habits.

"That's today?" Ciel asked, looking at Sebastian, with his eye showing slight shock, "Please tell that-"

"Is today? Yes, it is," Sebastian said, "If you checked that date diary I gave you, you would know that."

Ciel 'hmph'ed, and slouched back into his chair, crossing his arms. "If I knew where you put it, I would check it," he replied, even though he knew exactly where it was; in his desk drawer. It wasn't as though he didn't want to use it, but often times, he just couldn't be bothered. Sebastian sighed, then opened the desk drawer, leaning over Ciel as he did so. Ciel breathing hitched slightly as his handsome butler leaned over him, the pale, tempting skin that was so close...

_Don't think like that!_ Ciel scolded, _Think of erm...breasts, isn't it? Lord, I'm bad at this being not-homosexual stuff._

"April tenth," Sebastian's voice interrupted Ciel's thoughts, "Elizabeth visiting, 10:45, travelling time permitting."

"You just wrote that it, you idiot. I can see the pen."

"Indeed you can," Sebastian replied, placing the pen on the desk, "But Miss Elizabeth is still coming to visit. I suggest you get the reports done while you can." Then he left the room, taking the plate with him. Ciel stared at the door as it shut, before sighing, and pulling out the sheets he still hadn't finished.

He was about halfway done with the work when Sebastian opened the door again.

"Miss Elizabeth has arrived," he said, "Go down and meet her before she gets a bonnet out, will you?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, but slid off his chair and made his way to front entrance. Yes, his fiancée was there, along with her maid, Paula.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed, rushing towards said boy, arms outstretched. Ciel winced at least a moment before he was actually hugged, and sighed when he was. Elizabeth hugged him tighly - but then pulled away, a light frown on here face. She hugged him again, tighter this time before pulling away.

"Lizzy? Is there a problem?" Ciel asked. The blonde shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did so.

"Nothing! You just felt a bit thin, that's all," she smiled widely, "I'm sure it's just my imagination!"

Ciel nodded, now slightly relieved and pleased. Elizabeth thought he was thin; surely, that was proof his diet was working, right? She was thin, so if she was thought he was thin, then he must be thin.

But he didn't feel thin. He still felt fat. His shorts felt like they were straining to keep his fat in, and his gut was over the waistband. He had somehow managed to fluff out his shirt to conceal that dreaded belly of his. So, he probably wasn't thin, was he? He should still keep dieting until his didn't feel his stomach strain against the waistband, or until he didn't need to fluff his shirt out. Then it would be safe to stop.

An hour and bit later, (after Elizabeth had repeatedly tried to dress Ciel up), Sebastian had announced lunch. It was a meat pie, with potatoes and vegetables in cream sauce on the side. Ciel ate about the half the pie, most of the potatoes and left the vegetables before he got up. Elizabeth glanced at him, then looked at his plate.

"Sit back down," she said, spearing some pie onto her fork, "You're not done."

"Excuse me?" Ciel frowned, "Yes, I am. I'm not hungry."

"You may not be hungry," Elizabeth replied, raising her head to make her green eyes met Ciel's blue, "But you are not finished eating. Sit."

"If I may interrupt," Sebastian said, eyes focusing on Ciel, "the young master was sick last week. He may still be so, but even so, I agree." He went over and placed his hands on Ciel's shoulder. "Sit down, and eat."

Ciel glared at Sebastian, but sat back down and started to eat the remaining potatoes. Elizabeth beamed at him.

"That's it, eat it all," she said, "That's must be why you felt thin, if you were sick last week. You loose weight when you throw up, you know."

_Wait, what?_

"You do?" Ciel asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Oh yes. When I got sick a few years ago, I had to keep eating so I wouldn't become underweight, due to my almost constant throwing up." Ciel could remember that. She had to miss out on a day trip to the zoological gardens. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Ciel said, eating a small forkful of the vegetables and hating them, "Just curious, that's all." But he wasn't.

He knew he still had to continue to eat less, but when he was forced to eat, he just had to throw up.

It was so simple.

* * *

A/N: I almost didn't make my deadline. Go me. Also, I'm thinking of giving chapters names, but have no idea what. Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters used in this fanfictions. They are owned by Yana Toboso, creator of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. OOC may occur in the course of this story. My apologies.

* * *

"Come on, where are you?" Ciel muttered to himself as he paced up and down in the servant's bathroom. Finny, it seemed, was going to be late again. Ciel sighed, pulled down the toilet seat lid and sat on it. He wished there was a clock in here now, especially since he didn't have a watch. He muttered to himself underneath his breath, debating whether or not he should of thrown up his lunch the other day or not. Admittedly, if Sebastian found out he trying to loose weight via throwing up, he would probably force Ciel to stop. So, Ciel had filed throwing up away as a last resort. Still, perhaps... yes, perhaps he should do it tomorrow. See if he could make himself throw up. Just once.

The door opened, and Ciel abandoned his thoughts. Finny entered the room, looking slightly embarrassed. _He's probably caused another mess somewhere_, Ciel thought as he stood up. He turned his back to Finny and began stripping again, the rustling of clothes behind him telling him him that Finny was doing the same. He stopped when he reached his underwear, turned, and headed for the cupboard below the sink, sneaking a glance at Finny's bare chest as he did so. Squatting down, he searched for the scales.

"You stepping on them first again?" Ciel asked, pulling out the scales and setting them down on the floor.

"I-If you want me to," came the stammering reply. Ciel sighed internally. He didn't understand why Finny acted this away around him.

"I do," Ciel said, stepping away from the scales, then paused. "Say, Finny?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you wish to court someone?"

"What?!" Finny's eyes were now staring at Ciel, "W-Why would you ask that?"

"I just need to know," Ciel replied, "I don't ban courtship for you lot, but I would like to know, so I can tell Sebastian to keep an extra eye on you."

Finny looked away from Ciel, a blush on his face, but gave a small nod.

"I see," Ciel said, "Is it Mey-Rin?"

"I-I-I..." Finny froze, looking rather like a deer in caught in a spotlight, "...excuse me?"

"I'm joking," Ciel said, "Relax, will you?"

Finny unfroze, nodded slowly, and stepped on the scale.

"Huh," he said, "I've lost more than a stone."

"And that's bad, how?" Ciel asked.

"I just don't want to become underweight," Finny explained, steeping off the scales and picking up his shirt from off the floor, "I think I might stop though." He looked up at Ciel, "Go on, you weigh yourself."

Ciel nodded, then stepped onto the scales. 83lb. 15 pounds off. Not too bad, if you asked Ciel. But still; he didn't feel thinner. He didn't even look thinner to his mind; he could still see his fat gut hanging over his waistband, his thighs pushing together from their sheer amount of flesh, his fingers as little more that grossly swollen _things_.

"Master?" Finny's voice piped up, "Have you met your goal?"

There was a pause.

"No..." came Ciel's reply, along side a shaking of his head, "Not yet."

It was later, nearly an hour after he was supposed to be asleep, that Ciel decided on a clear goal. 70lbs. That shouldn't be too hard for him to achieve, right? He's just had to cut out a few foods. Like cake - yes, that would have to go. Porridge, most meat, his various sweet deserts... he needed to stop eating those. Fish would probably be okay, vegetables and fruit as well. He just had to hope Sebastian wouldn't notice...

Oh, who was he kidding? Sebastian probably had noticed, just not said anything. Ciel closed his eyes, and sighed quietly. He would have to check tomorrow. But if Sebastian was worrying, then he would make meals full of fat, wouldn't he? Again, he would have to check. But still.. how to stop him worrying? The door opened, light flooding the room.

"Are you still up, young master?" Ciel turned towards the door, and yes, Sebastian was standing there. Ciel closed his eyes and nodded. He felt his cheeks blush slightly, especially when Sebastian sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're not sickening for something?" Sebastian asked in a soft voice, removing his glove and feeling Ciel's forehead, "You are rather warm, after all." Ciel shrugged. "Well...I'll see if you're any better in the morning. If not, I'll get out the typewriter for you, and you can do you reports on that whilst you're in bed, okay? Now, get to sleep." Sebastian stood up and tucked the blankets around Ciel. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving Ciel behind in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: I'll admit it. This has been ready since Wednesday. And the next one is nearly ready as well. This is scaring me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMIGOSH AM I SO SORRY. I got really, really stuck on this chapter, and I didn't want to fail you guys, but I still didn't finish it! I am really sorry! I'm posting this now, because it is Sunday, but hopefully, I'll have written it by Wednesday! I am so sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters used in this fanfictions. They are owned by Yana Toboso, creator of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. OOC may occur in the course of this story. My apologies

* * *

The next day, Ciel awoke to an ungloved hand pressed against his forehead. He swatted it away and sat up, glaring at the demon who it belonged to.

"Do you mind?" He snapped. Sebastian gave the boy a wry smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling well again," Sebastian said, pulling the covers off the bed as he did so.

"I was never sick to begin with," Ciel said, getting out of bed and continuing his glare at Sebastian.

"So you weren't, young master," Sebastian said, undressing Ciel from his nightwear, "but you certainly seemed it. Are you su-"

"I am fine. Stop fretting," Ciel said through gritted teeth. Sebastian tutted as he picked up Ciel's shirt.

"You seem to be in a disagreeable mood today," he said, "Perhaps due to a lack of sleep?" Ciel just rolled his eyes and continued to glare at the butler, who sighed.


End file.
